


The Dragon of the West

by MootPoint



Series: Fire Lord Iroh [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MootPoint/pseuds/MootPoint
Summary: In which Iroh returns home to grieve for his lost son surrounded by family. In which Ozai is a tremendous pain in the ***. Otherwise known as the One Where Ozai Doesn't Usurp His Brother's Birthright.
Relationships: Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Azulon & Iroh (Avatar), Iroh & Lu Ten, Iroh & Ozai (Avatar), Iroh & Ursa (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Series: Fire Lord Iroh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832275
Comments: 78
Kudos: 266





	1. Returning Home

There were three bedrooms in the crown prince’s suite of apartments, and two of them were empty now. His wife had been taken years ago by a swift sickness after childbirth, and now he had even lost his boy, his beloved Lu Ten. Iroh made himself a pot of tea and waved his hand over the water, heating it instantly as he sat there alone, in his unlit apartments. The incense burned on the little table in the corner, though not for much longer. Iroh rubbed his eyes, partly in exhaustion, partly in grief.  
Just as he went to take a sip of his tea, there was a knock on the door. Iroh set down his cup and rose to see who it was. It could not be his personal attendants; they had all been given strict instruction not to disturb him. Which meant that whoever was here had no interest in leaving Iroh in peace.  
He sighed. What kind of a world was this, where a man could not be left alone even for a day to grieve for his only son. He slid open the door, and gave a different sort of sigh. 

“Hello, brother.” Ozai’s eyes gleamed with smug delight as he looked down at Iroh. “May I come in?” He looked past his brother and into the darkened room, with only the fading embers of the incense sticks to light it. Iroh knew that he was only looking for weakness. 

“Of course you may.” Iroh replied. It’s not as if I could stop you anyway. “I just finished making some tea. Would you like a cup?” 

“No, I’m afraid I can’t stay very long.” Ozai stepped inside and his nose curled as he raked his gaze across the room once more. “I just wanted to see how you were doing since your return home from Ba Sing Se.” 

Iroh knelt to take up his cup of tea once more. His brother crossed to the other side of the room and pulled open the curtain to look upon the sunset. 

“You must be so miserable sitting here alone in the dark.” Ozai purred. “Allow me to give us some light.” He summoned a flame to his hand and lit all the candles in the room in the next instant. 

“Thank you.” Iroh said in a hollow voice. 

“No trouble at all, dear brother.” Ozai preened. “I must say, when we learned of dear Lu Ten’s passing, we were heartbroken.” 

Iroh tightened his grip on the cup and tried to sip his tea, although his hands were shaking. Don’t speak his name, you miserable creature. You have no right to even think of my son. “I understand completely.” Iroh said instead. He took a long sip of his tea. 

“How horrified Father was to learn that the price of your failure was the death of your own son,” Ozai continued. “Such senseless death, without a victory to show for it. And the Fire Lord’s grandson among the casualties.” 

Iroh gritted his teeth as scalding hot tea spilled out from his cup and onto his hands and his robes. He was a firebender, though, and therefore he was not unaccustomed to being burned. Rather than set his brother on fire, as he had a mounting desire to do, Iroh took another careful sip of his tea and rose to his feet. He looked up at Ozai. “Have you come here just to remind me of what I have lost? What do you want, Ozai?” Iroh asked deliberately, forcing himself to remain calm. 

“Our father said that I would never understand your pain until I too lost my own son. But when I volunteered to rid myself of the boy to see what he meant, he was furious with me.” Ozai said, his golden eyes shining. “Father has grown weak. Just like you. Just like your son. You failed to take Ba Sing Se. You failed to preserve your bloodline. You are unfit as our father’s heir, as next in line to lead our glorious nation.” 

His brother had never looked more like the cold-blooded serpent that Iroh knew him to be. “I see.” Iroh said with a smile, bleak and humorless. “You want me to renounce my claim to the throne, since the Fire Lord would not set me aside.” 

“Indeed.” Ozai said, his features hungry as he stared down at Iroh. “Will you do it?” 

“No.” Iroh said, meeting his overambitious brother’s gaze. “I will not renounce my claim to the throne.” 

Ozai bared his teeth in a snarl. “What?” 

“My son was not weak. I am not weak. Our father is not weak.” Iroh felt a fire ignite in his bones, rousing him from his grief for the moment. “To say such things is a slight against my honor. If you wish to challenge my right to the throne, then let us settle the matter publicly.” Iroh didn’t back down as Ozai leaned in close to him. 

“An Agni Kai?” Ozai growled. “You wish to settle this on the field of honor?”

“Yes.” Iroh said simply. “Tomorrow at midday.” 

Ozai blinked at that, and Iroh could see his brother’s thoughts swirling around in his eyes. Midday, when they would both be at their strongest. When the flames would be hot, and perhaps even lethal. He could see it in his brother’s face. To be rid of his greatest obstacle to the throne, and finally have all his father’s attention and hopes. It was no decision at all. Ozai grinned. “I accept.” 

“Then I will meet you tomorrow. Get out of my room and let me grieve in peace.” Iroh let all the candles in the room flare up at his words, and he turned away to let Ozai stalk out of the room at last. He took a final sip of his tea. This was his favorite blend, and yet it tasted like ashes in his mouth. Iroh swallowed, and turned to the picture by the incense, showing a young man with a strong pair of sideburns and a confident smile. “Oh, my son.” He said in a soft voice. The tears welled up in his eyes and he let them fall. “My brave strong boy.” Iroh cried, and felt to his knees on the floor before this tiny memorial. 

He must have fallen asleep in front of Lu Ten’s memorial, because he woke when someone knocked on the door. Iroh blinked the sleep from his eyes. “Hello?” Iroh mumbled, still groggy. 

“General?” It was a man’s voice, and a decidedly nervous man at that. “General Iroh, are you awake?” 

“Yes.” Iroh said, sitting up and stretching. 

“General, the Fire Lord requests your presence.” The man said. “He says it is a matter of utmost importance.” 

Iroh rose and opened his door for the second time that night. The man was a palace guard, and he looked absolutely terrified. Iroh sighed. “Very well.” 

“I am to escort you to the throne room, general. Per the Fire Lord’s orders.” The man straightened up slightly. “If that’s alright with you, sir.” 

“Young man, I don’t believe that either one of us is in a position to refuse.” Iroh looked back into his room, and shut the door behind him. The two men began the long walk from Iroh’s apartments to the Fire Lord’s throne room. The walls which had so delighted him in his younger days, adorned as they were with beautiful artwork, tapestries, and murals of dragons and conquerors, brave warriors and thrilling victory, now just looked like so much empty vanity. This was all supposed to be Lu Ten’s. Iroh thought bitterly. It was his birthright as my son. An empire. But now he is gone. I have nothing left but empty vanity to look forward to. Iroh turned away from the wall in disgust. 

“General?” The guard said with some trepidation. “I just wanted to say… that is, I’m sorry to hear about your son’s death. Prince Lu Ten was a great man.” 

Iroh turned to look the man in the eye. He looked to be only a few years older than Lu Ten… was. If this young man was of a high enough rank, they might have even gone to school around the same time. Everywhere I turn, I am reminded of you, my son. “Not as sorry as I am.” He said aloud. 

The man had nothing to say to that. Good. It was not his place to console Iroh. To offer him empty platitudes and reassurances. To tell Iroh that it wasn’t his fault, that no one could have predicted where the veteran earthbenders had been placed. That Iroh could not have stopped those rocks from falling even if he had been there. It wasn’t this young man’s job to lie to him. Iroh was sure that he would be more than capable of fulfilling that role himself, in time. 

They stopped at the massive red doors, with the golden dragon handles. The young man turned to the guards manning the doors. “Prince Iroh, for a meeting with the Fire Lord.” He announced formally. 

Rather than answer, the two guards reached for the door handles. The great doors opened, and Iroh entered the throne room to speak with his father. He advanced, and sank into a low bow at the foot of his throne. “My lord, you wished to speak with me?” 

“You may dispense with the formalities, Iroh.” Fire Lord Azulon rumbled from his throne. “There is no one present but us.” The Fire Lord’s dark hair may have faded to grey, but he was far from frail. The Fire Sages had declared that Azulon would reign for many more years. Of course, the same thing had been ascribed to Iroh himself, and to Lu Ten. It seemed that the Fire Sages had a limited amount of predictions for the royal family, with varied results. “Come forward. I wish to speak with you over a cup of tea.” Azulon waved a servant forward, bearing a golden tea set. The girl set it down on the dais. “Thank you, dear girl. You may leave us.” The girl bowed low to both Iroh and his father before departing. 

Iroh rose, and approached the dais. Azulon got up from his throne and sat down on the dais, putting the tea set between him and Iroh. Both men sat cross-legged across from one another. The Fire Lord poured his son a cup, and then did the same for himself. Iroh blinked at the unusual act of service. “Thank you, Father.” He inclined his head respectfully. 

“You are quite welcome, Iroh.” The Fire Lord took a sip of his tea. “It is a new blend that I have had brought in from our Easternmost colonies. What do you think, Iroh?” 

He took a careful sip. “It is very good.” Iroh acknowledged. “A very bold flavor, with strong notes of honey and citrus. A fine blend, to be sure.” 

“I rather agree with you, my son.” Azulon said. 

“But you didn’t ask me to come here for my thoughts on tea.” Iroh said. “Surely not so late at night.” 

“I ordered the whole court not to disturb you.” His father dodged the question. “I stated that you were to be given appropriate distance and that anyone who disobeyed me would be punished severely.” He sighed. “I did not bring you here for tea, Iroh, although I have missed being able to take tea with you while you were on campaign those long years.” 

“Please, Father, tell me I was not summoned because you felt sorry for me.” Iroh set his cup down. 

“Not pity, no.” The Fire Lord frowned. “I do not pity you, my son. I brought you here to tell you that the pain you feel now, as strong as it may seem, will pass in time.” 

Iroh scowled. 

“I was very fond of my grandson, and I know that he would have made an excellent Fire Lord. But we cannot remain in what might have been. We are Fire Lords, my son, charged with leading and expanding the greatest nation ever created. We do not wallow in grief or sorrow.” Azulon said. 

“My son has barely been dead a month. I want to be able to mourn properly, that is all.” Iroh said. 

“And what of my son, Iroh?” Azulon asked. “Must I mourn for my son as well? Has there not been enough pain, enough bloodshed?” 

“The Agni Kai?” Iroh asked.  
“A midday Agni Kai. You know the risks.” Azulon glared at him. “The both of you are liable to kill each other. But you are aware of that, I’m sure.” 

Iroh said nothing for a while. “My brother told me a fascinating story.” He said at last. “He said that he asked you to revoke my birthright and give it to him. He said that you refused, and that you said he would not understand until he lost his own son. Ozai said that he volunteered to ‘rid himself’ of the boy right in front of you, and you sent him away.” 

Azulon nodded. “Your brother offered to kill Prince Zuko, if it meant that I would make him my heir. He did not understand my words. I have not been pleased with Ozai as of late. He is becoming cruel, especially towards my grandson.” 

“I was not home for a day before my brother entered my apartments and challenged my ability to lead this nation, as well as throwing my past mistakes back in my face. I will not suffer quietly and allow Ozai to mock me to my face or behind my back.” Iroh said in a cold voice. 

“I see.” Azulon stroked his beard. “And is his life the price he must pay for the wrongs he has done to you?” 

“Not unless I must.” Iroh vowed. “Too much blood has been spilled recently. I will not kill Ozai, not if there is another way.” 

“You know that he will try to kill you, however.” Azulon stated simply. 

Iroh raised his tea to his lips. “I know.” 

They drank their tea and they spoke of the future, and Iroh related some of the stories in his campaign that he had not been able to expand upon in his reports. Azulon regaled his son with his own stories from the campaign trail, stories which he had never told before. They laughed, and they drank more tea, and they shared tale after tale. 

Iroh asked after his niece and nephew, how they had fared in his absence. Azulon scowled slightly and shook his head in resignation. “The boy can scarcely produce sparks some days. The girl is a prodigy, but far too arrogant for my liking. She burned that doll you sent her. I see her father in her, and the mother in the boy.” 

“Perhaps Zuko just needs a new perspective on firebending.” Iroh mused. “He doesn’t lack for natural ability, not with his bloodline.”  
“One can only hope.” Azulon said. “Iroh, my son, my first born. I am proud of all that you’ve accomplished. You have done great things for our people, and I know that you will continue to do great things when you lead this nation as its Fire Lord.” 

“Thank you, Father.” 

“You may go.” The Fire Lord said at last. “I will see you tomorrow, Iroh.” 

“Yes, Father.” He got to his feet and bowed before taking his leave. He thought that he saw movement behind some of the pillars in the throne room, may have heard faint whispers, but he quickly dismissed these thoughts. Just the paranoia of an old soldier, jumping at shadows. He thought to himself. I need to sleep.  
He began the long walk back to his apartments, this time with no company but for his thoughts. Iroh tried humming the vulgar drinking songs that he had learned on campaign, but he still felt uneasy, as though he was being followed. When he turned around, there was no one there. He sighed. “The war has followed me home. I am becoming another paranoid old man seeing ghosts where there are none.” 

Before Iroh could turn around, however, his nephew emerged from behind a pillar. “Good evening, Uncle.” Prince Zuko dropped into a low bow. 

“Zuko!” Another voice hissed insistently, and then Azula emerged from the pillar opposite her brother. She too, bowed. “Hello, Uncle.” 

“Good evening to you both.” Iroh said, wary. “How long have you been following me?” 

“We were sitting in on your meeting with Grandfather.” Azula almost sounded bored by the confession. “Then Zuko wanted to talk to you. So now we’re here.” 

“I see.” He said. “And do you often eavesdrop on the Fire Lord? I can hardly imagine a more dangerous hobby for children such as yourselves.” 

“That’s what makes it fun.” Azula smirked. It was an expression she must have picked up from her father, and Iroh barely kept himself from flinching. His niece looked just like another Ozai standing right in front of him, and Iroh could see the monster that her father was in her eyes. The same monster that Azula might become, if she continued on the path that her father had made for her. 

“Uncle, did Father really challenge you to an Agni Kai?” Zuko interrupted.  
“He insulted my honor enough that I was forced to challenge him to settle our dispute on the field of honor.” Iroh said gravely. 

“So you’re the one who chose to have a fire duel when the sun will be at its peak?” Azula’s smile must have been learned from her father too. “He could kill you, you know.” 

“He could.” Iroh agreed. “Or I could beat him.” 

Azula didn’t say anything, but her silence was full of meaning. She didn’t believe that Iroh could beat Ozai. She had probably heard every disparaging comment that her father had ever made about him, and now held them as fact. 

He grinned and shook his head, but the expression lacked any genuine humor. 

“I never got the chance to thank you for the gift that you sent me from Ba Sing Se, Uncle.” Azula said. “It was nice to know that you thought of me, but I’ve never been one for dolls.” She bowed once more. 

“I will remember that, the next time that I have a reason to give you gifts.” Iroh said, and he meant it. “Good night, Princess.” He dismissed her formally. 

“Good night, General.” She turned and left, strolling casually through the hall like she owned it. Iroh shook his head again as he watched her go. My brother has been a bad influence on you. But I believe there is still hope for you, Azula. 

Iroh and Zuko stood alone in the hall. “Do you have to fight him, Uncle?” Zuko pleaded. “Can’t you just live as brothers again? I don’t want to lose you too.” 

The words hit him hard, and Iroh blinked away sudden tears. “I do not intend to lose, Prince Zuko. Nor do I want my brother dead.” He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “It will be alright. You will see.” 

“Please, Uncle.” Zuko hugged him around his stomach. “Is your honor worth the risk of dying?” 

“It is not just my honor.” Iroh patted the boy’s head. “It is the memory of my son, and it is the future of our nation at stake. Your father must be humbled so that he will not challenge me again.” 

“But Uncle, he won’t stop challenging you.” Zuko whispered, horrified. “When the news first came about Lu Ten, and that you were retreating, Father tried to get Grandfather to put you aside. He said such horrible things about you, and Grandfather was so angry. He said that Father would never understand until he too lost a son.  
“He- Father- nearly killed me right there.” Zuko’s eyes widened. “But Grandfather ordered him out of the room.” 

Iroh held his nephew tight against him. “My brother will never hurt you.” Iroh vowed. “I will make sure of it.” Resignation settled in his gut as he mulled over what must be done. For a moment, he forgot who was in his arms, and Iroh had a son again. But then he remembered, and Iroh was left trembling with sorrow and rage and pain. “My boy, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” The wrong boy answered. 

Iroh released his nephew, albeit unwillingly. “It is quite late, Zuko.” He said. “You should try and get some sleep.” 

“I will, Uncle.” He promised. “Good night.” 

“Good night, Zuko.”

Iroh watched the boy leave, waiting to go until his nephew turned the corner and was out of sight. Then Iroh continued on his way back to his apartments. He finally came home and opened his door with a sigh. Tomorrow I fight to keep my honor, to protect my niece and nephew, to defend the memory of my son and the legacy of my nation. “Spirits, be with me. Help me to do what is right. For my family, for my people, for the balance of the world.” Iroh prayed. 

There was no answer. He resigned himself to silence and looked over at Lu Ten’s memorial once more. “My son.” Iroh’s voice broke a bit. “I am so sorry.” He knelt and looked at the picture of his son. The characters on the left hand side were a message of hope and victory and a promise that would never come to pass. To General Iroh: See you after we win the war. Your loyal son, Lu Ten. “I miss you so much. My brave, strong boy.” 

Iroh extinguished the flames in the room and went to his bed. He laid down and tried to sleep. He meditated on his breathing. The weariness in his bones grew great, but he could not sleep. Instead, when Iroh closed his eyes he was haunted by images of death and destruction. Of men in green uniforms being burned alive by a dragon’s fire. Of the screams as a mighty siege engine broke through the legendary Outer Walls of Ba Sing Se. And he dreamed of the deafening noise as an entire squadron of tanks was crushed beneath a thousand rocks, each tank filled with young men who dreamed of glory and burned with pride in their country and the desire to see the Fire Nation rule the world. Iroh had not been with those young men to see them die. But the scene still haunted his mind.  
He saw it now as he tried to surrender to sleep. Young men, strong and confident, all grinning at one another as they rolled on towards the Inner Walls. They were oblivious to the earthbenders above them, all battle-tested men with the desperation of the losing side in a war, trapped animals with no way out but to fight. In an instant, he knew, those brave young soldiers had become scared children pinned by the weight of the Earth itself. The truly foolish had attempted to cut their way out of the tanks with fire, only to be crushed by molten metal and heavy boulders. The more intelligent had tried to crawl out through the opening or lever the rocks away, making themselves easy targets for the Earthbenders on top of the wall. Without earthbenders of their own, there was next to nothing that the Fire Nation army could do. Did you cry out for your father, like the others did, my son? 

Almost three hundred troops had been in those tanks. Of those three hundred, less than fifty had managed to return to the army camp set up just outside the walls of Ba Sing Se. There was nothing that they could do to save their lost troops. There was nothing to be done about the tanks. An entire division of tanks thrown against Ba Sing Se, all destroyed.  
Iroh and his commanders had ordered the bodies recovered.  
His heart broke every time he remembered the men pulling out each body. Some were burned or crushed, but some looked just like they were sleeping. Each time a body was removed, Iroh was struck by how young those boys were. And then they found Lu Ten. 

Iroh saw his son’s body and knew nothing would ever be the same. My son is gone and for what? To prove the might of the Fire Nation war machine? To bring glory and honor for the Fire Lord? To bring the prosperity of their nation to the rest of the world? 

The latter was a bold-faced lie. The Fire Nation’s prosperity came at the expense of the other nations. Iroh knew that. Anyone who spent any amount of time in the battle knew that much. The Fire Nation came to conquer. My son died for my ancestors’ greed. Those boys died at the walls of Ba Sing Se for no reason. Iroh tossed and turned, wrestling with his doubts in the darkness.


	2. The Agni Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The face-off between brothers, to decide who will inherit Fire Lord Azulon's throne. Iroh, still grieving the loss of his son, prepares for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, couple things. First off, I'd like to say thanks to all the commenters and the people who've left kudos. You guys are awesome, and I hope everyone will consider subscribing to keep track of the story. Second, I would just like to say that this chapter is probably the one where i take Iroh the most out of character. You've been warned. As always, comments and critiques are welcome.

The sun rose, and Iroh rose with it, still exhausted from the night’s worries. He didn’t remember falling asleep. He began with his morning stretches, old joints groaning and creaking with stiffness. Iroh finished these, and knelt to meditate on his candles. He lit them all with his bending, and began the breathing exercise he had learned in childhood. With every inhale the flames swelled, only to fall back with each exhalation. His brother was a fine firebender, to be sure. But Iroh had the advantage of battlefield experience. Plus, his brother would underestimate him. Even if this fight would be more difficult than any he had ever been through, Iroh was confident in his abilities. 

Iroh observed the flames with mild interest, watching the rise and fall of the candlelight like an elegant dance. It relaxed him, helped him separate himself from the anxious undercurrent of his thoughts. Fire is life and power. He reminded himself. More than just destruction. 

“I will do what must be done.” Iroh said aloud. “I will protect my family, and my people. I will not allow my brother to steal what is mine and bring ruin to my nation. I will uphold the honor of my son, and my father, and my own honor with theirs.” Iroh extinguished all the candles in the room with a thought. 

He ate a meager breakfast, and did some more breathing and stretching. Iroh ran through some firebending katas as well. Before he knew it, the sun had reached its peak. He left his apartments and made his way to the duelling ground, weary and resigned. The heat of the sun warmed him and provided Iroh with some energy, but he still felt older than he was by half. A crowd had begun to assemble around the arena but Ozai was not yet present. Iroh removed his robe and pushed his armbands up to the middle of his biceps. He sat cross-legged on the ground and continued breathing exercises. He could wait. He had time. There was nothing to be gained from useless posturing or worrying. 

The Fire Lord and his entourage arrived and with him came Ozai. His brother was playing mind games, and Iroh saw the move he had chosen to make: Look at Iroh, alone, without any connections or allies. Now look at Ozai, who had come as a part of the Fire Lord’s own party. Look at Ozai, tall and strong and unbroken, with his dark hair and fiery eyes. The pinnacle of Fire Nation excellence, compared to Iroh, shorter and stockier and weary of life’s tragedies. 

This was a game of perceptions, one that Iroh was losing. He bowed respectfully to his father, and turned stiffly to face his brother. “Hello, little brother.” Iroh said clearly. “It is not too late for you to take back your words.”  
“Oh, Iroh.” Ozai drawled. “I may be the Fire Lord’s second son, but do you truly have the right to call me the little brother?” He removed his robe and affixed his armbands. 

Iroh sighed. “Jokes about my height are, much like me, beneath you.” Iroh said with ill humor. He rose from the ground and brushed the dirt from his pants. 

“That’s correct.” Ozai’s smirk turned nasty. “You are beneath me. So, Iroh? Will you give me what is mine, or must I take it from you?” He waited for an answer. 

“I will give you what you deserve.” Iroh said. “But I don’t want to hurt you unless I have to. I have seen too much death, brother. This is the last time I will ask you. Take back your words and let us live as brothers.” 

Ozai sneered. “No.” He said. “Not until I have what I am owed. Until you are out of my way.” 

“So be it.” Iroh sighed. The sun beat down on his bare skin, warming him, filling him with energy. He took a deep breath in. 

The man presiding over their duel stood between both brothers. “The challenge, issued by Prince Iroh and accepted by Prince Ozai, will be decided by a full-strength Agni Kai to determine who is next in line for the throne. Gentlemen, please keep in mind that your flames are at full strength. May the best man win.” 

Iroh rolled his eyes. 

“Do you intend to keep us waiting until nightfall?” Ozai snarled. “Just ring the damned gong already.” 

The man hesitated. “Take up your positions, gentlemen.” 

They stood back to back, and Iroh felt the heat radiating off his brother’s skin, the inner fire. They took five steps away from each other and turned. Iroh took up his fighting stance, and Ozai did the same. They faced each other for what might be the last time. 

“I will crush you like a bug.” Ozai grinned, a show of teeth and hatred. 

“If you can.” Iroh shrugged, not bothering with any banter. Goading Ozai didn’t increase any chances in this fight, so why should he bother? 

The gong rang, and their duel began. Ozai unleashed a massive pennant of flames that licked at Iroh’s face and singed the tip of his beard. He deflected the worst of the fire and stepped outside of its path to retaliate. Fireballs whizzed past Ozai, barely missing him. Iroh took a deep breath and summoned up a vortex of flames that flew at his brother, threatening to swallow him whole. 

Ozai swatted Iroh’s creation aside and scoffed. “Is that the best you can do, brother? Pathetic.” He charged at Iroh, blasting forward at impossible speed thanks to twin flames coming from his hands. He threw fire at Iroh in a never-ending barrage but somehow the shorter prince dodged or deflected all of them. “Fight back, damn you!” Ozai roared. He unleashed a savage kick that sent an arc of vicious fire tinged with blue at Iroh. 

Iroh didn’t answer, just dispelled the attack with a quick punch filled with steady orange. He kept on parrying Ozai’s assaults as they grew wilder and wilder. They fought fire with fire as the sun beat down on them both, fueling their power to dangerous heights. He refused to rise to his brother’s challenge, but neither did Iroh fall completely to defense. He clasped his hands together and sent forward a massive wedge of flames that Ozai split down the middle with a precise kick. 

Iroh kept on redirecting his brother’s attacks, waiting for an opening to end this fight. He shifted his stance and brought up a massive wall of flames between them, hoping that Ozai would take the bait. Ozai ripped through the curtain of fire with a great yell and stepped forward, blinking a bit at the blinding light. He lashed out wildly at Iroh as he tried to get his bearings. 

Iroh closed the distance between them so quickly that none of the spectators even saw him move. He grabbed Ozai’s wrist and forced the fire that he summoned upwards, redirecting it towards the heavens. With Iroh’s other hand he thrusted his palm forward and summoned a blast of fire filled with a rainbow of colors. Iroh was forced to shut his eyes against the miniature sun that he had conjured. Ozai was engulfed in flames, and the fire ceased. 

Iroh’s eyes were still shut, and he heard some of the spectators gasp and scream in horror. He opened his eyes, and understood why. As the smoke cleared, Iroh saw the damage he had done to Ozai’s body. The taller man’s entire left side was burned nearly down to the bone, raw and red, bleeding and ugly. He was monstrous. Iroh released his brother’s arm, and took several steps back as his stomach twisted in nausea. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. 

There was an awful pause as Ozai stood there, and his gaze met Iroh’s. His eyes were wide, and he opened his mouth, perhaps to say something. Instead, he screamed, a long and gut-wrenching cry of agony, and collapsed onto the tiled floor. A team of healers and apothecaries rushed to gather Ozai and carry him away. If he survived, he would live the rest of his life ruined and ugly. Iroh found that he didn’t truly care. The onlookers began to disperse silently, not a one of them daring to speak about what they had just seen in the Fire Lord’s hearing. 

Iroh turned to where his father sat and fell to his knees. Azulon glared at his firstborn son. “Mercy, Fire Lord Azulon.” Iroh said in a grave voice. 

“If he lives, we will talk about mercy.” Azulon said coldly. “I am sending you to your apartments, Prince Iroh. Do not leave them until I send for you.” 

“Of course, Father.” Iroh bowed his head. “By your leave.” He rose and collected his robes, brushing the singed fabric clean. He walked past Zuko, Azula, and their mother, nodding respectfully at them. 

Iroh felt his first tinge of regret as he observed their faces. Zuko looked horrified by what he had seen. Azula wore a look of horrific fascination, and Ursa just looked grim. The young princess looked like she could not believe what had just happened. “You beat him.” She said in the voice of one who had to re-evaluate her entire worldview. “You beat Father. But he always said you were-” 

“Hush, Azula.” Ursa said quickly. 

“Did you know what you were doing?” Azula asked. 

“I did what was necessary.” He replied. 

“Go now, Iroh.” Fire Lord Azulon commanded in a stern voice.

Azula looked even more conflicted. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Uncle.” Zuko said, and then covered his mouth in shock at his own words. 

“Guards! Take my grandchildren back to their rooms.” Azulon ordered. “Lady Ursa, I imagine you’ll want to stay with your husband?” 

“As you wish, Fire Lord.” Ursa replied, which wasn’t an answer. 

At that point, Iroh departed, and left for his rooms accompanied by two guards. He opened the door and took a deep breath in. Iroh opened the curtains and looked out at the gardens with a sigh. I have defended my claim to the throne. I have upheld my honor. And yet this victory rang hollow. 

Iroh had spent so much time in the gardens throughout his life. As a young child and a young soldier, he had practiced his forms and katas among the cherry trees. As a father he had played with his son and showed his Lu Ten how to feed the turtleducks. The gardens looked peaceful and still, unbothered by all the pain that Iroh had felt and inflicted. 

Suddenly a terrible rage came upon him. How dare those trees still wear beautiful leaves, and bear their delicious fruit while Lu Ten was gone? How dare those turtleducks swim around without a care in the world, like they had not heard Ozai’s screams? How could the world keep turning despite everything that had happened? Iroh didn’t even remember summoning the fireball in his hand, only that he knew it was there and he wanted nothing more than to burn down the garden, so that all of it might feel his pain. 

Someone entered the gardens, and Iroh quickly extinguished his fire. He looked to see who it was. Lady Ursa, his brother’s wife. She carried a loaf of bread in her hand, and she took a seat in front of the pond. The turtleducks flocked to her, or perhaps just to the food. She saw Iroh, and waved politely before breaking up her bread and offering it to the ducks. He watched the little creatures devour it eagerly. Ursa rose and walked over to Iroh’s window. “Hello, Prince Iroh.” She said warmly. “How are you?” 

“I have been better, to be sure.” Iroh said. “I’d offer you a seat, but I think that I am not supposed to have guests during my imprisonment.” 

“I would hardly call this imprisonment.” Ursa smiled. 

“Perhaps not, but I do not enjoy being sent to my room like a misbehaving child.” Iroh said. “This is the best outcome I could have hoped for, however.” 

“You did the right thing.” Ursa said, and her eyes were flinty. “Even the Fire Lord knows it.” 

“I did what I thought was necessary.” He said solemnly. “I know that I have not done all that I could to keep my brother in check. I am sorry, Lady Ursa.” 

“I forgive you, Prince Iroh.” Ursa smiled. 

“Do they know if he will survive yet?” Iroh asked, Zuko’s words came back to haunt him: He will never stop challenging you. 

Ursa’s smile vanished. “They don’t know yet. It’s too early to tell. But one can only hope.” 

“Hope for what, Lady Ursa?” Iroh asked with some apprehension. 

“That depends.” She said quietly. “Is he awake?” 

“They told me he goes in and out of consciousness. He thinks that he is dreaming, apparently.” Ursa reported. “They gave him medicine for the pain. But nothing more can be done.” 

“And what does my brother dream of?” Iroh asked. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
“Fire.” Ursa’s words made his stomach sink. “He dreams of burning the whole world down. He thrashes around in his sleep and screams.” 

“I see.” Iroh said after a long pause. 

“Don’t worry about it, Iroh.” Ursa said. “They are the same dreams that he had when he was whole.” 

He could not speak for a moment. “Lady Ursa, did he-” 

“I must be going, Prince Iroh.” Ursa said quickly. Her tone was frosty, and Iroh blinked at the sudden change. “Good day.” 

She left, and Iroh was alone with his thoughts, with his feelings. With his grief. Alone is a bad place to be right now. There were two guards stationed outside his door, to enforce his punishment. Iroh walked out to greet them. “Excuse me, would either of you like a cup of tea? I’m going to make a pot of ginseng.” 

The male guard cleared his throat. “General, our orders are to make sure you don’t leave the premises. I don’t think the Fire Lord would be pleased to learn that we’re drinking tea with you instead of doing our jobs.” 

“Why not both?” Iroh suggested. “Please, indulge an old man.” 

“You’re not that old, General.” The female guard laughed. “Why not, Lee? One cup of tea wouldn’t hurt.” 

“But-” The man spluttered. “Our orders, Ming!” 

“Our orders were to keep an eye on Prince Iroh to make sure he isn’t disobeying the Fire Lord’s commands. Come on, Lee.” She laughed at his reddening face. “It would be my honor to join you for a cup of tea, General.” 

“Excellent!” Iroh said. “I’ll start the pot right now.” He hurried inside, and Ming followed him in. 

“I’ve never been in here before.” She said. “You have a lovely home. It’s very neat here, sir.” 

“Thank you. I’m very glad that the palace servants kept the place clean in my absence. It’s very odd to be standing here and not struggle to walk anywhere. My son was never the tidiest fellow.” Iroh’s smile turned sad. He busied himself with the teapot. “Of course, that all changed once he began training. It makes even the most slovenly man capable of keeping his quarters straight.” 

“I remember.” Ming said in a distant voice. 

“Did you fight?” Iroh asked. 

“I did, yes. I was a part of the Navy, for a while. Then I asked to be transferred to the Homeland Guard. I’ve been here for almost six years.” She said proudly. 

“Hmm.” Iroh said as he warmed the water with his bending. “The Navy. Who was your commanding officer?”

“Well, we started out under Admiral Jeong Jeong, but you know how that ended. For a while, we ended up taking orders from the admiral’s protege, Lieutenant Zhao. That was a little bit odd, since most of our officers were higher-ranking than him, but his success couldn’t be denied. Eventually he was promoted to Captain, and given his own ship far away from us.” She laughed nervously. 

Iroh poured her a cup of tea. “And was that when you asked to be transferred to the Guard? After you met Zhao?” He asked carefully. 

“Yes.” Ming admitted. 

“You never told me that you served in the Navy.” Lee said in accusatory tones. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t think it was important. I’m here to serve my country and my Fire Lord. What does it matter what I did before?” Ming asked. She took a sip of her tea. “This is very nice, General. Thank you.”  
“Would you like a cup as well, Lee?” Iroh asked. 

“I suppose one cup wouldn’t hurt.” He grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Iroh poured Lee a cup and the man graciously accepted. “This is delicious, sir. Thank you.” 

“Nonsense, I’m just happy to share tea with someone. It helps me right now not to be alone.” Iroh admitted. “I had been dreaming of coming home for almost six hundred days, but I never could have imagined it would be like this.” 

Neither guard responded. 

“My son is gone, my brother is clinging to life by a thread, and here I am drinking ginseng tea, of all things, with my guards.” He continued. “Thank you both for doing this.” 

“It’s an honor and a pleasure, General Iroh.” Ming said. She finished her cup and slid it forward. Lee followed suit. “Thank you, General, for your hospitality. We really should get back to work, sir.” Both rose and bowed to Iroh before taking up their positions outside. He was alone again.


	3. When the Smoke Clears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the Agni Kai are apparent. Iroh languishes in his chambers. Ozai's fate is up in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I meant to post this last night but didn't get the chance. As I mentioned in one of my comments I have been transcribing the first few chapters and posting them, and I got really into that. I'm almost done. However, I still have no idea about an upload schedule.

Iroh’s punishment lasted for three days. The morning of the fourth day, Ming came to get him while Iroh was in the middle of his daily meditations. “The Fire Lord requests your presence in his chambers.” She said quickly. 

Iroh and Ming made their way to his father’s chambers. He entered the room quietly. “Father.” Iroh said. 

“Iroh.” Azulon said in a cold voice. “Ozai passed in his sleep last night.” 

“Father.” Iroh said as he dropped to his knees. “Please, I beg for your mercy.” 

“Mercy?” Azulon asked. “I have lost my grandson and my son in a matter of weeks. My empire has lost two heirs and royal blood has been shed for nothing. You will have all the mercy that I can spare, and only that because you are my firstborn, the heir of my throne.” He sighed. “We will hold your brother’s funeral, and then I will assign your punishment.” 

“As you wish, Father.” Iroh said.  
“You may go, Iroh. You are no longer confined to your quarters.” Azulon dismissed him without even looking at him. 

Iroh turned and left with Ming behind him. He had killed his brother. Ozai was dead, because of him. They reached his apartments. “Do you need me to stay, Prince Iroh?” Ming asked. 

“No, thank you.” Iroh said. “I think I’ll just be in the gardens. A little fresh air will do me some good, I think.” 

“Of course, Prince Iroh.” Ming said with a short bow, then she turned and left. He was alone. Iroh entered the room and picked up his tea set. He carried it with him out to the garden. He picked the flattest rock he could find and set up his tea set on top of it, and took a seat beneath the sun and the shade of a cherry tree. He poured himself a cup of tea and heated it instantly with his bending. 

Iroh sat and finished his tea, then he began to meditate. It was hard to focus without focusing on what he had done. Ozai was dead. Lu Ten was dead. So much pain and loss in such a short period of time. And yet, he did not regret what he had done. Iroh’s brother was a danger to the world, especially to the Fire Nation. Ozai would have torn their kingdom apart with his rage and hunger. On a deeper level, Iroh knew it was wrong to sit here and justify his brother’s death, but he could not stop himself all the same. All that he needed to do was accept his role in what happened, and accept whatever punishment that came after. He could do that. 

He heard voices, and opened his eyes to see who it was. Ursa entered the garden with her children in tow, leading both of them by the hand towards the pond and the turtleducks. Iroh was reminded of the consequences of his actions: Not only had he killed his brother, and his father’s second son, but he had taken their father away from Zuko and Azula. He sighed, and began to pack up his tea set. 

“Good morning, Prince Iroh.” Ursa said warmly. “I’m sorry, were we interrupting you?” She seemed lighter somehow, happier with her husband dead than when he had lived. Iroh decided not to pursue that line of thinking. 

“No, I should be going anyways. I don’t want to disturb your time as a family.” Iroh said, painfully aware that he no longer had a family of his own. He rose, and prepared to leave. 

“Nonsense, Iroh. You’re our family too. Would you like to feed the turtleducks with us?” Ursa offered him half of the loaf of bread that Zuko had been carrying for her. 

“Please, Uncle?” Zuko begged.

“I would be honored to join you.” Iroh decided, accepting the bread from his sister-in-law. “Princess Azula, would you like to help me?” 

Azula turned to face him from where she had been pulling leaves off the trees and burning them in her hand. “I don’t think so.” She drawled. Azula regarded the little creatures with an icy look. “What’s the point of it anyway? Don’t they know how to fend for themselves?” 

“They can, if they have to.” Iroh said. “But it feels good to care for these creatures. It helps us to help them.” 

“That’s stupid.” Azula said. “If the ducks can feed themselves, why should I do it?” 

“We feed the ducks, and eventually the ducks feed us.” Iroh explained. “It is the balance of nature. It might seem stupid, but it benefits us in the long term. We feed the ducks today, so that they might feed us tomorrow.” 

“Mom!” Zuko cried. “We eat the turtleducks?!” 

“It’s a part of life, Zuko.” Ursa consoled him. “Besides, no one is making you eat duck at meals. If you don’t want to eat it, then don’t. But right now, we’re feeding the ducks.” She ripped off a portion of her bread and crumbled it up before scattering the crumbs across the water. The turtleducks descended on the food at an alarming rate. 

Beside her, Iroh silently offered his piece to Azula. She considered it for a moment, then sat beside him and took it. Azula mimicked what she had seen her mother do and let the crumbs fall from her palm. The turtleducks quacked happily, and Iroh saw the beginnings of a genuine smile on Azula’s lips. “I guess they’re cute. Even if they can’t feed themselves.” 

“It is not a weakness to be kind, Azula.” Iroh said. “It is a good thing to do good things.” He held her gaze for a moment, but then Azula looked away without saying anything. Iroh sighed, and turned back to the pond. Zuko giggled as the ducks fought over some of the bread he had given them, and the sound warmed Iroh’s heart. Ursa’s smile was gentle and full of love, and then Iroh watched her expression change as she regarded her daughter. 

Iroh thought that perhaps Ursa had seen what he had, that Azula was very similar to her late father. And if that thought bothered Iroh, he could scarcely imagine how it would feel to his brother’s wife, who had seen parts of Ozai that Iroh did not dare think about. 

Azula handed Iroh back the loaf of bread and he sprinkled some out for the ducks. It reminded him of a better time. For a moment his grief lessened, as he sat beside his niece and listened to his nephew chatter on about a thousand topics. It wasn’t gone. It would never be gone, not until Iroh and his son were reunited. But in this garden, beneath the midday sun, Iroh felt a warmth that he thought lost forever. Iroh felt like he had a family again. 

Azula fidgeted next to Iroh, and he smiled. “Bored, are we?” Iroh teased her. “Perhaps you and your brother want to play over there by the fountain.” 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Ursa agreed warmly. “Zuko, when you’re done, would you like to play with your sister by the fountain?” 

“Ok, Mom.” Zuko scattered the last of the bread and took off, with Azula in pursuit. There was a great deal of jubilant laughter, and Iroh’s spirits soared as he took in the sound of genuine happiness. The two adults watched Azula chase her brother around the base of the fountain giggling with delight. Zuko turned back around in time to grab Azula by the waist and spin her around until they both fell down. She wriggled free of Zuko’s arms and cartwheeled away with a showy bow. Zuko cartwheeled after her with a brilliant smile. 

“I am glad to see some happiness around this place.” Iroh commented. “I thought I would never feel so whole again.” He studied Ursa’s face. “How are your children doing?” 

“I don’t think that they truly understand yet.” Ursa confessed. “Zuko has cried a few times, but Azula doesn’t show anything. Sometimes I worry about her. She’s… so like her father sometimes that it scares me.” Ursa looked down into her lap. “I didn’t want to bring her here today.” 

“Why not?” Iroh asked. 

“I thought she would hate it. I thought Azula would get bored and just torment the little creatures with her firebending.” Ursa said. “It’s the sort of thing that her father would do.” 

Iroh recognized the truth of her words. His brother would have treated the little creatures as his playthings, just like anything else in his life. “I have seen such things as well. When Azula smiles, I see her father in her face. But her smile when she was feeding the ducks- that was a softer thing. I believe that Azula is more complicated than we think. She is still just a girl, after all. We must treat her as such if we want to see her become anything other than her father’s creature.” 

“Azula!” Zuko’s cry drew the attention of both adults. He was standing beneath a cherry tree, and Azula was nowhere in sight. “You’re too high!” 

“No I’m not, Zuzu!” She responded defiantly from among the branches. “You’re just jealous because you couldn’t get this high.” 

Iroh was running before he even realized it, but still he wasn’t fast enough. There was a snap, and then a shriek as Azula fell out of the tree. Zuko was in the perfect spot to catch her, and he grunted as his sister dropped into his arms and they both hit the ground with a dull thud. Zuko groaned underneath Azula’s body. “Ow.” He said simply. 

“Azula! Are you alright?” Ursa rushed to her children, and she helped disentangle them. “That was a very foolish thing to do. You’re lucky that Zuko was there to catch you.” 

“I’m fine.” She scowled. “I didn’t even need Zuko’s stupid help.” Azula crossed her arms and stormed away with a huff. Iroh watched her walk away, and then turned back to his nephew. 

Zuko sat up and rubbed the back of his head. “Ow.” He laughed. “Is she ok?” 

“Your sister will be fine.” Ursa reassured him. “She’s lucky to have a big brother like you, there to catch her.” 

The boy blushed. “It was nothing. I just didn’t want her to get hurt.” He looked at Iroh. “Where did she go?” 

“Just there.” Iroh gestured to a dense cluster of tall trees. “I’ll go speak with her.” He walked over to the trees, and he smelled smoke. “Azula?” Iroh called. 

“Go away.” She answered. Azula’s back was turned to him, but he could see the wisps of black and the tiny flecks of ash floating away on the breeze. “I want to be left alone.” 

“I just wanted to know if you were alright. That was quite a fall. Are you injured?” Iroh asked. 

She turned to glare at him. “No. Stupid Zuko took most of the impact when he caught me.” Azula traced the tip of her boot in the ground, and the grass burned wherever her foot went. “I’m fine.” 

“You gave us quite a scare when you fell from the tree.” Iroh continued. “I can only imagine how it must have felt for you.” 

“I said, I’m fine!” She screamed, and a fire ignited in her hand. “I don’t need help, and I don’t need Zuko, and I don’t need you!” Azula whirled away from him. He could hear her sobbing, but he didn’t dare anger her further. 

“Azula, it’s ok.” Iroh said gently. “I understand what you’re feeling. It’s ok.” He took a seat on the grass and waited. “I will be here when you are ready, child.” 

“It’s not ok.” Azula snarled. “I’m not supposed to need help. Especially not from you or Zuko. You’re supposed to be the weak ones. That’s what he said. You’re weak and a quitter, and Zuko was lucky to be born, and I’m the strong one, so why should I need anyone’s help?” She whirled back around and rushed into Iroh’s arms, still sobbing. 

He caught her and held her. “There is no shame in needing help, Azula. Especially from family. They are the ones who are supposed to be there for you when you need them the most.” Iroh whispered as he rubbed her back, trying to soothe the hysterical young girl. 

“I want my mom.” Azula whispered back. “Where’s my mom?” 

“She’s over with your brother. I’ll take you to her.” Iroh said. 

“Can you- Can you carry me?” Azula sniffled. “Please.” 

“Of course.” He agreed. Iroh stood up, and Azula wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked back over to Ursa and Zuko. 

Ursa looked shocked at the pair of them, but she quickly recovered. “Azula, what’s wrong, dear?” Iroh set the girl down, and she wrapped her arms around her mother’s hips. “Oh, my beautiful little girl, what’s wrong?” Ursa knelt down on the ground and wiped the tears from her daughter’s eyes. “Talk to me.” 

Iroh put an arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “You have a good heart, my nephew.” He said. “I know that you will do great things one day.” 

The boy leaned into his side. “Thank you, Uncle.” Zuko said. “Is Azula going to be ok?” 

“I think Azula will be just fine.” Iroh said as he watched Azula sob into her mother’s shoulder. “She just needs some time.” 

“Time for what, Uncle?” 

“Time to heal, Prince Zuko. Time to be herself.” Iroh rubbed the boy’s head affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my least favorite parts of ATLA (and consequently one of my favorite parts of She-Ra) is Azula's lack of a redemption arc. So, if y'all don't mind we'll be taking a trip on the Azula-needs-love train. Because she's just a kid and Zuko is just a kid and the world is unfair. Sorry about the rant. I'll see you guys next time.


	4. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozai’s funeral. Iroh’s punishment. A hazy future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely notes from an anonymous reader helped me realize some flaws with my story and I do recognize the truth in them. I realize that I’m rushing the Azula redemption and as much as I hate how she was, I’ll try not to make her too likable from the get go. Anyhow, we’re about to get into the thick of the really weird stuff so I’ll let you guys know. Still working off the transcribed chapters for now, so I’ll be uploading about three times this week, probably. I’m off serving my country right now so the upload schedule will get even weirder, if that’s possible.

They held Ozai’s funeral the next day. Iroh joined his brother’s family in the Fire Temple, all of them in white robes of mourning. He listened as the Fire Sages offered prayers for Ozai’s spirit as he left the world of the living. 

“Prince Ozai was a firebending master, a gifted warrior, and a noble continuation of the line of Sozin. His strength and regal bearing will be an example to us all over the coming days.” The head of the Fire Sages said in a solemn voice. “We deliver his spirit to the Eternal Flame.” 

The Sages unleashed their bending on Ozai’s shrouded body. The flames lapped at the silk, blackening it and consuming his body. Iroh bowed his head as the Fire Sages burned his brother’s remains down to ashes. 

The ceremony ended with supplications to the spirits for Ozai’s soul, and a long winded remembrance of the Sun, the great source of fire, and the dragons who were the first firebenders. The Sages bowed to Fire Lord Azulon and left. 

Iroh was summoned to the Fire Lord’s throne room after the funeral. He stood before his father and waited for Azulon to speak. 

“Iroh, my son. My heir.” Azulon stated. “Your son was taken from you on the field of battle, and my son was taken from me on the field of honor, by your hand.”   
He said nothing. 

“I will not kill you.” Azulon said. “There has been too much death as of late, and my house must survive. But you cannot go unpunished. Therefore, I decree that you are to go into exile. You must leave this kingdom and you cannot return for five years. If you enter the Fire Nation’s borders and are discovered, you will be imprisoned for violating the terms of your exile. Until your return, Prince Zuko will be named my heir. You will be stripped of your title as Crown Prince, your commission as general, and all your belongings will be held here until your period of exile is complete. You shall not receive wealth or assistance from your nation while you are away. You have until the end of the week to be outside our borders. Do you understand?” 

“I understand, Father.” Iroh said. 

“I wish you safe travels, my son.” Azulon said, and his tone was warmer than Iroh was expecting. “You are dismissed.” 

Iroh left the throne room with a low bow. His thoughts raced. Banished. Even for so little a period of time as five years. It stung a bit, but Iroh knew it was necessary. As he began to walk back to his apartments, it seemed to be a completely different path. Iroh studied the murals on the walls, trying to commit them to memory as best he could. After all, it would be a very long time until he saw them again. He ran his hand over the smooth wall, tracing the dragons’ scales with the tips of his fingers. The creatures’ faces were fearsome, their mouths open to reveal long, sharp teeth and billowing flames. 

Iroh had long been fascinated by the dragons. He remembered seeing the bones of his grandfather’s dragon in the catacombs beneath the city, and hearing all the stories of powerful, daring firebenders who challenged the great creatures and won. He had spent many months learning how to breathe fire as they did, and succeeded. The dragons, the very first firebenders, now all but extinct. Perhaps he could visit them before he left. Iroh would find safety with the Sun Warriors if he could make his way north to reach their city. 

“No.” He said aloud. “I will do this thing right.” 

“General?” Lee asked. “Are you alright, sir?” 

“I will be.” Iroh answered. “For now, I must pack up my things and find a ship.” He turned away from the dragons. 

“Are you going somewhere, sir?” 

“Yes, I am. My father and I decided that I should take a leave of absence in order to clear my thoughts.” Iroh confirmed. 

“For how long?” The man asked. 

“Five years.” Iroh said. “Surprisingly lenient, for my father. I am looking forward to seeing more of the world. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He entered his apartments with a strange sense of finality, although Iroh knew he was not leaving tonight. 

“Surely the Fire Lord won’t send his heir away.” Lee pressed. “Can’t you appeal to him?” 

“Why would I?” Iroh asked. “This banishment is nothing that I don’t deserve. It will hardly kill me.” 

“But sir, there is nowhere outside the Fire Nation that you’ll be safe.” Lee argued. “You’re the Dragon of the West, the general that broke through the walls of Ba Sing Se. The Earth Kingdom will want you dead. I doubt you’ll find sanctuary with the Water Tribes, and there are no more Air Nomads left to offer you aid if you need it. The Fire Lord has sentenced you to die, sir.” 

“Is that what you think?” Iroh asked with a small smile. “I am not helpless, young man. I will be fine. Besides, I don’t have to leave until the end of the week. So there is still time to make a plan.” 

“I hope you’re right, sir.” 

“So do I, Lee. Could you do me a favor and bring my niece and nephew here? I’d like to see them both.” Iroh went to his trunk and began rummaging through it, looking for suitable gifts for his family. He had no dolls to give Azula, nor any pretty dresses, but then he remembered her words and decided that he could find something far more suitable for this warrior princess than a dress or a doll. Finally Iroh withdrew a long rectangular case, filigreed with gold and marked with the symbol of the Fire Nation. “Ah.” He smiled. “This will be perfect for her.” Iroh set the box aside and looked for Zuko’s gift. 

Iroh found a pair of antique broadswords, the dao, and examined them. “I think Zuko will be quite pleased with these.” He looked around his room, at the luxuries he had spent a lifetime collecting from places all around the world. He sighed. “I cannot take it with me.” Iroh said to himself. 

“General.” Lee said. “Your niece and nephew, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula.” He ushered them both inside. 

“Uncle, what’s going on?” Zuko demanded. 

“I will be going away for a while.” Iroh said. “I wanted to give you both something to remember me by.” He smiled at them, but it felt empty, and Iroh wondered if the children saw the sorrow underneath his smile, the weariness behind his eyes. 

“Why is Grandfather sending you away? You won the Agni Kai. He has nothing to punish you for.” Azula said sharply. 

“The Agni Kai was never meant as a tool of assassination. And yet, the Fire Lord’s son is dead by my hand. I am not being punished for upholding my honor, but rather for spilling royal blood.” Iroh explained. “I do not blame the Fire Lord for sending me away, when he certainly could have punished me in worse ways.” 

“How long will you be gone, Uncle?” Zuko asked. 

“I will be gone for five years. I want to travel around the world. I am looking forward to it. I have not had a vacation in many years!” Iroh beamed, trying to lighten the serious mood in the room. 

“A vacation? Uncle, you can’t be serious!” Zuko rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Iroh’s stomach. 

“I know, Zuko. A banishment is not a vacation. I was only trying to be more positive about the situation.” He returned Zuko’s embrace. 

“I’ll miss you, Uncle.” Zuko said. 

“And I’ll miss you, Zuko.” Iroh looked at Azula. “Both of you.” He waved her over. “But I still have a little time before I leave.” 

Azula huffed, then walked over and hugged them both. “This is ridiculous.” She grumbled fondly. “He isn’t even leaving yet.” 

“I brought you here because I will be very busy in the coming days, and I am not sure when I will be able to see you again.” Iroh explained. “Come with me, and I’ll give you the gifts that I’ve picked out for each of you.” He brought them back into his closet and retrieved the gifts that he had selected. “Azula, this one is for you.” He offered her the case. 

Azula opened the case, and the smile on her face was genuine. “It’s beautiful.” She withdrew the dagger from its lacquered wooden case. The sheath was made of the same decorated wood as the hilt and the case, both delicately adorned with the symbol of the Fire Nation in gold inlay. Azula unsheathed the weapon and gasped in delight. The metal was so dark it was nearly black, and the edges were honed to a razor sharpness. 

“I thought you might like it. And I remembered that I gave Zuko a dagger when I was in Ba Sing Se, so I thought you would appreciate a similar gift.” Iroh said with a grin. “I assume you know what to do with it.” 

“Yes, Uncle.” Azula let the light reflect off the blade and onto the walls. She twirled it in her hand, enamored with the weapon. 

“And for you, Prince Zuko.” Iroh held out the swords. “A pair of antique broadswords. They are very old, but still very deadly. Be careful when you use them, and if you don’t already know how to, I suggest you learn how to use them.” 

“They’re heavy.” Zuko exclaimed. 

“Of course they are, Prince Zuko.” Iroh chuckled. “Remember as you practice with them that each sword is only part of a whole. You must learn to use them both together if you want to use them correctly.” 

“I will, Uncle.” He promised. 

“So Uncle, where exactly are you going to go while you’re banished?” Azula didn’t even look up from staring into her new dagger. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Iroh admitted. “I think I may let the wind take me wherever it will.” 

“Why not go back to Ba Sing Se to finish the job?” 

Iroh scoffed. “Princess Azula, I am only one man. One man cannot take over an entire city.” 

“Oh no?” Azula asked innocently. “Well, if an entire army couldn’t do it after besieging the city for almost two years, why not one man?” She finally met his gaze. 

Iroh felt his anger flare up. “Excuse me? Who are you speaking to, in such disrespectful tones?” 

Azula flushed. “I’m sorry, Uncle. I didn’t mean to be rude.” She looked away. 

Zuko stepped between them. “Yeah, Uncle, she didn’t mean it.” He interjected. “Please don’t be angry at her.” 

Iroh met his nephew’s eyes and the fear he saw there shocked him out of his anger. Iroh turned away, disgusted with himself. “I’m not angry.” He said finally. “But I would ask that you not bring up my recent failures again. I am all too aware of the mistakes that I have made. I do not need to be reminded.” 

“She won’t do it again, Uncle.” Zuko said. “I swear.” 

“Prince Zuko, there is nothing to be afraid of.” Iroh placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder and the boy flinched. Iroh withdrew his hand instantly. “I am not angry with Azula. I will not hurt either one of you.” He said in a neutral voice. 

A single tear ran down the boy’s cheek. He made no effort to wipe it away, just stood there trembling like a frightened animal. “I know, Uncle.” Zuko said quietly, before breaking down completely. 

“Oh dear.” Iroh said gently. “Why don’t I go make us some tea? There is no problem too great to be solved by a nice hot cup of ginseng tea.” 

“O-ok.” Zuko managed. Azula just stared at them both with a concerned, slightly bemused expression on her face. Iroh ushered them both over to his little table and waved his hand over the teapot, firebending it up to temperature near instantly. 

“There you go, my boy.” Iroh reassured him as he poured a cup for Zuko. “Azula, would you like a cup as well?” 

“Yes please.” She said automatically. “Zuzu, why are you crying?” She took a seat beside him. 

“I don’t know.” Zuko said, and the confession brought on another wave of tears. He hiccuped. 

“Drink some more tea.” Iroh urged. “It will make you feel better.” 

“Uncle said he wasn’t angry, Zuko.” Azula consoled her brother. “Besides, he’s not like Father. This is Uncle Iroh we’re talking about.” 

His rage flared up again as Iroh read into the deeper meaning of Azula’s words. Of course Zuko had been terrified. If Ozai had been willing to kill his own son in front of the boy’s own grandfather, then Iroh did not want to imagine what other cruelties his brother was capable of inflicting upon Zuko. He took a deep breath to steady himself. “It is almost dinner time. Once you two have finished your tea, I think you should let Lee take you back to your mother.” Iroh willed himself to stay calm, but the urge to set something on fire was growing the more he thought about Ozai. 

“Yes, Uncle.” Zuko said meekly. Iroh had a sudden desire to resurrect his brother from the dead, if only to set him on fire once again. “Thank you for the tea.” He smiled, but it was a fragile thing intended only to assuage Iroh’s feelings. “It was delicious.” 

“Yes, thank you for the tea.” Azula echoed. “I guess we’ll be going now.” Both Zuko and Azula rose from their seats. Zuko bowed to Iroh. 

Iroh returned the gesture. Then he called for his guard. “Lee, could you take my niece and nephew back to their mother?” 

“Of course, Prince Iroh.” Lee said. “Whenever you’re ready, your highnesses.” 

“Thank you, Lee.” Iroh smiled. “Don’t forget your gifts, children. I will see you soon.” He walked them out and waved as they left, a different sort of sadness creeping into his bones. What else had happened to Iroh’s family while he was away on campaign? What other cruelties had he been ignorant of? He shook his head in regret. “They’re just children.” He muttered. “All of them, just children.” Again he saw those broken bodies pulled from the wreckage, boys who had given everything and lost everything at the walls of Ba Sing Se.


	5. A day at market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip with Iroh’s favorite niece and nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead y’all. Sorry for how long this took. I’ve been mad busy serving my country so not a lot of time for Iroh unfortunately. As always, comments and critiques welcome.

The next day brought with it a beautiful sunrise, tinged with regret. Iroh had only a few more sunrises left in the palace before he had to leave, and he fully intended to make the most of them. He walked to the rooms shared by Zuko, Azula, and their mother. Iroh knocked on the door. 

Zuko answered. “Uncle? What are you doing here so early?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“I wanted to know if you and your sister would like to spend the day with me.” Iroh said. “I was planning on taking a ride through the city.” 

“Oh.” Zuko avoided his gaze with a guilty look on his face. “Azula can’t really come with us today, but I’ll go see if Mom says I can come with you.” He turned, and then turned back. “Would you like to come in?” 

“Yes, please.” Iroh said with a smile. The boy led him into the main sitting room. Iroh took a seat and waited patiently. He could hear faintly through the walls Zuko eagerly waking his poor mother up and pleading with her to let him go. Iroh shook his head wistfully and his smile widened. Being awoken at unfortunate hours was perhaps the one part of being a father Iroh would not miss. Sleep was sacred, but it seemed to attain such status over the years. Zuko would regret waking his mother up so early when he had children of his own. 

Zuko led his mother back out into the sitting room by the hand. Ursa rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a tired smile. “Good morning, Prince Iroh. Could this not have waited for a more reasonable hour?” 

Iroh chuckled at her gentle rebuke. “My apologies, Lady Ursa. I’m afraid I am an early riser. I did not mean to interrupt your sleep so rudely.” 

“I’ll be fine, Prince Iroh.” Ursa yawned. “Especially since Zuko tells me you’ll be taking him out into the city so that I can sleep in.” 

“Actually, I was hoping to take both of your children.” Iroh said. “Where is Azula, by the way? I would have thought she would be up by now.” 

Ursa frowned. “Azula is confined to her room for the rest of the day.” 

“I see.” Iroh matched her frown with one of his own. “What happened?” 

“She got ahold of a dagger last night and was attacking our servants with it. I told her that such behavior was unacceptable and that I was taking it from her. She didn’t appreciate that I am her mother, and I am in charge.” Ursa said. 

Iroh felt guilt coil up in his stomach. “Was anyone injured?” 

“No.” She said. “Azula was throwing it above their heads. Thankfully, no one was hurt.” 

“Tch.” Azula scoffed from her doorway. “They were never in any danger. I don’t miss.” 

“Azula.” Ursa said in a warning tone. “Get back in your room, young lady. I didn’t say you could leave.” 

“I haven’t left.” Azula replied in a mocking tone. “Look, not even one toe past the threshold.” She gestured to the floor with her chin. 

“Azula, obey your mother.” Iroh said. “I did not give you that dagger so that you could harass your servants with it. I am extremely disappointed in you.” 

Her expression wilted and Azula whipped around, slamming the door behind her. Iroh sighed with regret as Ursa fixed him with a glare. 

“You gave my daughter a knife?” She asked. 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Iroh said meekly. “I am sorry. I just thought that since Zuko had a dagger from the campaign, it would be fair for Azula to have one as well.” 

“Mom?” Zuko asked hesitantly. “Are you mad at Uncle? Does this mean I can’t go out with him now?” 

“No.” Ursa said, and the look in her eyes was nothing short of devious. “If your uncle wants to take you and your sister out, then he has my permission to do so. But Iroh, if you’re going to arm my daughter then you should at least take responsibility for her actions while she carries a weapon.” 

Iroh suddenly felt very nervous. “Zuko, go get your sister. As soon as you both are ready, I’ll have the stables prepare our carriage.” He shared a glance with Ursa. “How bad is this going to be?” 

“That depends entirely on you, General.” Ursa smirked. “I’m going back to sleep now. I’ll see you when you return.” She slipped out of the sitting room and headed for her bedroom. 

“Azula?” Zuko knocked on the door. “Mom says you can come with us. Can I come in?” 

He opened the door, and nearly caught a face full of blue flames for his troubles. Zuko slammed the door shut and looked to Iroh for help. Iroh rose from his seat. He headed to the door. “Princess Azula?” Iroh called. “I’m coming in.” He opened the door warily. The room was darkened, but he could just make out her silhouette in the corner. “Azula?” 

“What do you want now?” Azula asked in scornful tones. “Have I disappointed you some more?” She turned to face him, and the look on her face was indignant. “What makes you so important?” 

“I’m your family.” Iroh said gently. “It’s natural for you to want my approval. Come, Azula. It will be a beautiful day, and I want to spend it with my niece and nephew.” 

“No.” Azula stood and crossed her arms. “I don’t want to go with you.” 

“Fine.” Iroh said. “I won’t force you to go. I will see you later, Princess Azula.” He turned to leave.

“Wait!” Azula cried out. “You’re just going to leave me?” 

Iroh turned back to face her. The look on Azula’s face was pure fear. “Not if you don’t want me to, my dear girl.” He smiled. Iroh held out his hand. “Do you want to come with us?” 

Azula walked over to him and accepted Iroh’s outstretched hand. “Yes.” She said in a defeated voice. They walked out of the dark together, and into the light of the sitting room, where Zuko was waiting for them both. 

The carriage was ready in a few minutes, and Iroh helped the children into the seat before joining them. The driver urged the mount on, a sturdy dragon-moose with an impressive set of horns that in all honesty probably needed to be trimmed before someone was injured. They slowly made their way from the palace stables out into the capital city. 

“So why are we doing this?” Azula asked. 

“Because it’s fun.” Iroh smiled over at her, but she was unimpressed. 

“Uncle, what’s that?” Zuko pointed at a large, triangular object in the distance. 

“It looks like sails for a ship.” Iroh scratched at his beard in thought. “Perhaps some merchants have just come in to sell their wares.” 

“That’s a very good guess, General.” The driver said. “But look at the color of those sails. If they’re merchants, I’ll eat my hat. I doubt they came by their wares legitimately.” 

“Oh.” Iroh said. “Pirates, then. That’s quite interesting.” He studied the sails once more. “Very interesting.” 

They stopped in the marketplace, so that Iroh could take the children through the different stalls to see what they had to offer. He beamed at some of the things there, but it would be foolish to buy a tsungi horn when he was leaving soon. There was one thing, however, that Iroh could not do without. A beautiful enameled Pai Sho set with hand carved tiles. He ran his hand over the smooth ivory and beamed. “How much?” Iroh asked the seller. 

The man grinned. His teeth were stained dark yellow and an iguana parrot was on his shoulder. “One hundred gold pieces, it cost us. For you, I’ll take the same.” 

Iroh was not usually inclined to haggle. “Even such a fine set as this is not worth one hundred gold pieces. Please do not mistake my appreciation for its beauty as a willingness to be duped.” He said, as blunt as he dared, casting a quick glance to the children behind him. “It’s quite a shame. I was hoping to teach my niece and nephew how to play Pai Sho, and such a lovely board would be instrumental in helping them learn.” 

The man barked out a laugh. “Appealing to my soft heart will get you nowhere, old timer. It’s been said that I don’t have one.” 

“Well that would be helpful, for a Pirate.” Azula remarked casually. “After all, what use does a man of fortune have for weakness?” 

“What did you just say, little girl?” He growled. 

Iroh sighed. “Please excuse my niece. She’s going through a difficult time right now. She didn’t mean to insult you.” 

“I didn’t say anything insulting.” Azula protested. 

“Piracy is a crime, little girl.” The man looked over Azula, and Iroh as well, with a sneer. “You’ve just insinuated that I am a criminal. Are you trying to bring the Fire Lord down on my head?” 

“She said she didn’t mean to insult you.” Zuko leapt to his sister’s defense. “Leave her alone.” 

“Quiet, boy.” The man reached for the hilt of his sword, and that was a step too far. 

Iroh took a firm step forward. He stood between the pirate and his family. “That’s quite enough.” Iroh said in a voice like steel. “Take your hand off of your weapon and let us leave you in peace. You don’t want this fight, I assure you.” 

He surveyed Iroh and for whatever reason, the man seemed to agree. He took his hand off of his sword and nodded. “Hmph.” He jutted his chin at the door. “Go on then. Take your careless children with you.” 

The anger that Iroh felt at his words was worthless but he put a hand on each child’s shoulder and led them from the boat. “Let’s go, children.” Iroh said quietly. “Not a word, either one of you.” 

“But-“ Azula protested. 

“Not a word.” Iroh repeated. He ushered them back to the carriage. “We’ll go back to the palace for lunch.” 

“Uncle, what did I do wrong?” Azula asked indignantly. “The driver said that that man was a pirate. I thought he was impressive. Why did he get angry?” 

“He wasn’t angry, just scared, Azula.” Iroh said. “He feared imprisonment and punishment. When you called him by what he is, he thought that others would hear you and arrest him.” He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You did nothing truly wrong. But you must be mindful of where you are and what you speak of.” 

She leaned into his hand. “I’m sorry, Uncle.” Azula muttered. 

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Azula.” Iroh said warmly. “Now come, let’s go eat lunch and then have some more fun.” 

Zuko cheered as the carriage driver pulled away and Iroh allowed himself a small smile. Perhaps this day would not go so badly after all. 

Iroh was cursing his optimism by the time that the sun was setting. After lunch at the palace they had gone back out to the market and continued shopping. He had overestimated their stamina, however, and paid the price for it dearly. Both children were thoroughly tired and vocal about it. Azula complaining about her sore feet was a constant refrain in Iroh’s ear, and Zuko was little better. They made their way back to the carriage and Iroh sighed with relief as he lifted them both up into the carriage. He hauled himself into the carriage and cleared his throat to let the driver know to take them home now. As they pulled away, Iroh turned to talk to the children, only to see them sleeping, Azula resting her head on Zuko’s shoulder. He smiled, and allowed his eyes to close gently. 

The ride back was far too short, and he woke up groggy from his brief nap at the gates of the palace, with the driver’s gentle insistence in his ear. “Thank you, young man.” Iroh rasped. “Let me wake my niece and nephew up, and we will be right out of your way.” 

“Take your time, sir.” The driver said, but they both knew he didn’t exactly have a choice. 

“Azula.” Iroh said gently. “Wake up, we are home.” He reached out and shook her shoulder gently. 

The response was instant. Her eyes shot open, and she had a fist out before Azula realized who it was that had interrupted her sleep. Her tiny hand shook midair as she brought herself under control. “My apologies, Uncle. You startled me.” She said flatly. 

“ ‘Zula?” Zuko mumbled next to her. “What time is it?” He roused himself and sat up straight. “What’s going on?” 

“Our day out is coming to a close, my boy.” Iroh said kindly, though he looked back at Azula to judge her reaction. “We’ve arrived back at the palace.” 

“Oh.” The boy yawned, and rubbed his eyes. “Okay.” He climbed out of the carriage and stretched out slowly. 

For a moment Iroh held her gaze, and he could watch the calculations behind her eyelids, as she measured him up the way any seasoned fighter would analyze their opponent. He could see the fear in her blown up pupils and Iroh felt pity and sadness in his heart for this girl, already halfway into being twisted into a weapon. “Are you alright, Azula?” Iroh asked carefully. 

“I’m fine.” Azula snapped, and jumped out of the carriage to stand beside her brother. 

Iroh lowered himself out of the carriage, mindful of his age and weary bones. “Let’s go back to your mother, children.” He said in a congenial tone that was mostly forced. “I’m sure she would love to hear about our day.” He led them inside after slipping the driver some gold pieces for his work. 

“How was your day out with Uncle Iroh?” Ursa asked as the serving girl poured four cups of tea. “Did you have fun?” 

“Yeah!” Zuko instantly launched into a dramatic retelling of their day, jumping around and chattering nonstop. Iroh sipped his tea with a smile. Ursa nodded at intervals to show that she was following, and Azula simply stared at the cup. He could see the void behind her eyes, a hollowness that threatened to swallow his niece while, even at her young age. 

“Azula.” Iroh prodded. “Are you alright?” He watched her warily. 

“I’m fine.” She replied in a flat voice. “Just tired.” 

“Hmph.” Iroh grunted. He very much doubted that. He set down his tea. “You know that I am here for you, yes?” 

She met his gaze. “Yes, Uncle. I know.” 

“Did you say pirates?” Ursa’s voice pulled Iroh away from his niece. She turned to glare at him. “Interesting.” 

Iroh chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “In my defense, I didn’t know that they were pirates.”


	6. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange dream. A stranger calling. An even stranger task.

After he finished visiting with his family, Iroh rose and thanked Ursa for her hospitality. He hugged Zuko and Azula goodbye and headed back for his own rooms, gloomy and full of ghosts as they were. Iroh walked the torchlit hallways and felt tiredness seeping into the marrow of his bones. He needed rest, after a day like today, especially since he didn’t have many more opportunities for rest. He had five more days until he had to be out of the Fire Nation and his sentence began. 

Ming was waiting by his door with a stern look on her face. “When were you going to tell me that you were banished?” She demanded. “Before or after you left?” 

“I didn’t think you would care.” Iroh answered honestly. He stared at her, baffled. “I apologize if I’ve offended you.” 

“Tch.” Ming scoffed. “It doesn’t matter anyway. How long do you have?” 

“Five days until I have to be gone.” He said. “I still need to make arrangements and pack.” 

“You’re packing for exile?” Ming asked. “How exactly were you planning on traveling?” 

“I was going to see if any of the ships in the harbor would take me.” Iroh said. “I assumed I would be able to arrange a one way trip away from the capital.” 

“No, merchant ships are too slow and too expensive.” Ming said, almost to herself. “We need military transport, if it can be done.” 

“Are there any Fire Navy ships in the harbor right now?” Iroh asked. 

“There is certainly one.” Ming’s expression turned sour. “And its commander owes me a favor. It’s as good an opportunity as any.” 

He studied the pained look on her face. “You don’t need to do this, not if you don’t want to.” 

“Yes I do, sir.” Ming said. “Can you meet me at the military port tomorrow morning? We can get your transportation arranged then.” 

“Of course.” Iroh agreed. “Thank you, Ming, for all of your help.” 

She bowed to him and turned without another word. Iroh watched her go. Why was she so determined to help him leave? Why was Ming so angry that he hadn’t told her of his punishment? He headed into his rooms, more confused than ever. 

With his stomach full and his heart heavy, Iroh retired to his bed and tried to fall asleep. It worked almost too well. 

He dreamed of a grove that he had never been in, where a strange swirling symbol carved into the stone was choked out by weeds and overgrown to the point where Iroh could not see what it had once been. He studied his surroundings but could not make anything out past tall trees that nearly blocked out the sun. Iroh thought he could see pale bricks past the wood and the dense greenery, but a voice made him stop instantly. 

“General?” The familiar voice called from behind Iroh. He spun around to look for the speaker but saw no one. “General?” 

“Where are you?” Iroh demanded. “Come out so I may see you!” He whirled around, looking for the source. “Where are you?” 

“General?” He heard it again, but could not locate the person who called for him. “General Iroh?” 

“Where are you?” Iroh begged. “Where are you, my son?”

“General Iroh.” The voice changed suddenly, and it was the voice of an older, wearier man. “At last we meet.” 

A man older than Iroh stepped out from the foliage, dressed in fine red robes, with a gleaming golden hairpiece keeping his topknot in place. He regarded Iroh coldly. 

It was the stern expression that clued him into this strange visitor. He had seen that face staring down at him once in boyhood, in a large statue that stood in a Fire Nation temple. He bowed low to Avatar Roku. “I am honored that you would visit me, Avatar.” Iroh said formally. “Even if it is in my dreams.” 

“Iroh, son of Azulon, son of Sozin.” Roku drawled. “Descendant of the man who was once my greatest friend and greatest enemy.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Iroh rose from his bow to glance at Roku. The Avatar wore a thunderous expression. “My lord?” 

“Do you know where we stand, Iroh?” Roku gestured. 

“No, sir.” Iroh answered. 

“This is the Western Air Temple, or what remains of it after the devastation that Sozin rained down on it almost a hundred years ago today. The screams of the dying still echo here for those that can listen. Do you hear them?” Roku demanded. 

“No.” Iroh said. “I hear nothing.” 

“That is the problem.” Roku agreed. “Perhaps if you were there not just in spirit, you would learn the cost of your station. I charge you with this task, Iroh, son of Azulon. You must go to the Western Air Temple, to the North and South Pole, to the cities of the Earth Kingdom who have suffered the most at the hands of the Fire Nation.” 

“Suffered?” Iroh repeated, with some indignation. “It was the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes which declared war on the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation has done nothing but defend itself and its interests!” 

Roku said nothing, just regarded Iroh with a world weary gaze. In his eyes Iroh saw only sorrow and fatigue, the look of a man broken by tragedy. Was that how he looked to those who saw him? 

All indignation melted away and Iroh turned away from the Avatar. 

“If you truly believed that,” Roku said in a pacifying tone. “Then I would not be here.” He turned and started walking away, and Iroh was forced to follow. “Tell me what you know of the war.” 

“The Fire Nation tried to spread our way of life to the other nations. The other nations forced us out, and the Fire Nation has been fighting to keep our lands ever since. On the day of Sozin’s Comet almost a hundred years ago, the Airbender army had been preparing for an ambush that would devastate the Fire Nation. But thanks to one brave airbender, we were able to strike first. The airbenders died or fled rather than surrender.” Iroh repeated what he had been taught. 

“Now tell me what you know to be true.” Roku’s icy glare cut into Iroh. “Not the lies you were taught.” 

“The Fire Nation is throwing away lives without cause, without justification.” Iroh said. “I have seen the bodies broken beneath the walls of Ba Sing Se, I have witnessed the destruction we brought to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. I am so tired of it all.” 

“I know.” Roku sounded almost guilty. “The war must end, Iroh. The soldiers must come home, and the world must rebuild.” 

“Is it even possible? Or is it the dream of a broken old fool?” Iroh sighed. 

“You can do this thing, Iroh, you and you alone are in the perfect position to do it. You are the sole heir to Sozin’s throne, son of the Fire lord. When you ascend you can call an end to the fighting. I have faith in you, Iroh.” Roku began to fade, and Iroh was left alone in the ruins for a while. 

Then he awoke with a start.


	7. A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Ming arrange transportation out of the Fire Nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Implied sexual assault. Please don’t read if this will bother you. It’s a skippable chapter. :) As always, leave me comments and suggestions, I look forward to hearing from y’all.

The dream came back to him in shattered fragments. An overgrown ruin, and fierce yearning, and a single sentence. I have to go to the Western Air Temple. Iroh looked around the room and saw nothing unusual in the darkness of his room, just the faint edges of the dawn creeping in. He sat up and stretched out. His stiff joints protested the activity but Iroh rose anyway and looked out upon the gardens. 

He took his breakfast tea out there among the cherry trees, which had already started to lose their beautiful pink blossoms. They didn’t last very long, Iroh reflected. Such a short life but such a beautiful one. He sighed. 

Once Iroh finished his breakfast, he returned to his rooms and got dressed. He was supposed to meet Ming at the docks soon, and he quickly flagged down a carriage to take him there. It was so early that the capital was still sluggish, with few people out and about. The smell of homemade pastries and food filled his nostrils, and Iroh inhaled with a smile. He would have to stop and buy some of that roast duck cooking on skewers on his way back to the palace. He looked around, and the market was slowly coming to life around him. The carriage came to a stop at the entrance to the military port, and Iroh hopped out, paying the man a single gold piece. It was probably the most he had ever earned in one day. The man thanked Iroh profusely before pulling away. Iroh watched him go. 

Ming was waiting for him by the gate. “General.” She said warmly. “I’m glad you made it. Are you ready?” 

“Of course, Ming.” Iroh answered. “Thank you for doing this.” 

“Mhmm.” She made a noncommittal noise and spun around on her heel towards the boats. The way she carried herself though, was unusual. He had never seen that stiffness in her shoulders, the way she glanced around like stopping would be the death of her. Her fists were clenched. 

“Is everything alright?” Iroh asked in a gentle voice. “Ming?” 

“I’m fine.” She replied in a strained voice. 

“You don’t sound fine.” Iroh noticed. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Ming found the ship she was looking for and, well, stormed over to it. Iroh found himself running to keep up after her. She stood at the gangway and got the attention of a sailor standing guard. “Where is your captain?” She demanded of him. 

“The captain is inside, preparing for departure.” The man sounded bored. “We have orders not to disturb him.” 

“Well do me a favor and disturb him.” Ming growled. “Tell him Ming needs to speak with him.” 

“Miss, I don’t think you understand.” The guard started, but he got no further before she grabbed his shirt with one hand and summoned a fireball in the other. “Okay, I’ll go get him.” The man squeaked. He ran off up the gangway. She watched him go, arms crossed and a fierce expression on her face. 

Iroh cleared his throat. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He placed a hand on her arm, then thought better of it when she turned that scowl on him. 

“I will be, once your travel is arranged.” Ming said. “Don’t worry about me, General.” 

“Whoever this man is, if he troubles you this much, we do not have to deal with him.” Iroh said. “There are other ways, Ming.” 

“This is the fastest way to get you out of the Fire Nation, sir. I can deal with my own problems later. I will be fine.” 

“Excuse me?” The terrified sailor reappeared. “The captain has instructed me to take you up to him. I apologize for the inconvenience, Captain.” 

She shrugged him off. “I don’t serve anymore. You don’t owe me anything, sailor.” 

The man bowed and led them up the gangway and into the belly of the ship. Iroh could smell the salt and steel of the vessel’s thick walls, could feel the hum of the engines beginning to warm up. They stopped at the navigation room, and the sailor rapped on the door with some trepidation. “Sir?” 

“Enter.” A man drawled through the door. 

The man opened the door and ushered Iroh and Ming inside. The captain was a man with thick sideburns and an intense gleam in his eye, and he was looking over charts with the navigator of the ship. He looked up to give his guests a cursory glance. When he saw Ming, his lips curved in a smug grin. “I’ll be with you in just a moment.” He pointed to a spot on the chart. “There.” 

“But sir, there’s nothing there.” The navigator protested. 

“Don’t worry about that. Just get us there.” The Captain barked. “Now leave us. I need to catch up with my old colleague.” 

Iroh didn’t miss the way Ming tensed up at his words. Nor did he miss the hunger that lit up this man’s eyes. Iroh was nervous for some reason that he could not put into words. 

“So, Ming.” The man drew her name out slowly, and the familiarity with which he said it gave Iroh pause. “What brings you here today?” 

“We need passage out of the Fire Nation for both of us.” Ming said. 

“And why would you need that?” He purred. “Gotten into trouble again, have you?” 

“That’s none of your concern, Zhao.” Ming said firmly. “All you need to know is that we need safe passage, and you’re going to give it to us.” 

He laughed in her face. “Why would I do that?” 

“You owe me.” She said in a husky voice. 

Zhao paused. He considered her words. “What, exactly, do I owe you for?” He glared at her, and it almost felt like a challenge between them. As though this man was daring Ming to say the words he knew were on her tongue. 

“For my silence.” Ming said simply. 

At that, he barked out a laugh. “You assume they would have believed you.” 

She stiffened. “They would have. There’s no way that they could have ignored the evidence. Without me you would be rotting in a cell somewhere.” 

“Is this your great leverage against me, this supposed favor you are owed? You think the word of one woman would have ruined me?” Zhao sneered at Ming. “I owe you nothing, Ming. Now go, and take your friend with you.” 

“No, you can’t just throw us out.” Ming cried. “You have to help us.” 

“I don’t have to do anything.” Zhao growled. 

“Enough.” Iroh snapped. “Regardless of any favors you may owe Ming, you will help us, because if you do, then you will be rewarded by the Crown.” 

“The Crown?” Zhao laughed. “Little man, you could not possibly have friends in such high places.” 

“I am Iroh, son of Azulon, the crown prince of the Fire Nation. You would do well to watch your tongue. I will not be so forgiving if you insult me again.” He growled. “Now, we need passage to the Western Air Temple. You will do this for me, and your loyalty will be rewarded when I come into my power.” 

“Ah, General Iroh.” Zhao said, but he didn’t sound any less arrogant than when he thought Iroh some nobody. “Of course, your majesty. I humbly beg your forgiveness.” He didn’t sound humble at all. “When will you need to leave?” 

“We leave tomorrow in the early morning.” Iroh said. “Thank you for your service, Captain. Ming, let’s go.” He turned and left the room, and he could hear her footsteps behind him. 

Iroh stepped out into the light and blinked at the brightness of the sun as they headed for the gangway and off this spirits-forsaken boat. Ming followed, and when Iroh looked back at her, she looked defeated. They stepped onto dry land again and he sighed.  
“Well, now I have transportation arranged, I suppose I’ll have to pack.” 

“It was all for nothing.” Ming said in a hollow voice. “He just laughed at me.” 

“That wasn’t your fault.” Iroh consoled her. “I get the feeling that Zhao is just that sort of man.” 

“I kept his secret, all these years, and he just laughed at me.” She repeated.

“His secret?” Iroh asked. 

When Ming looked at him, Iroh barely kept himself from flinching at the deep emptiness in her face. He felt Fire ignite in his belly as he realized what Zhao’s secret was. He had heard of such a thing happening, but even when he had commanded the army he dismissed it. After all, why should he remove soldiers from the battlefield for something in their private lives? 

But now, he saw the truth of it. “I’ll kill him.” Iroh vowed. “I will burn him to ash.” 

“You don’t need to do that.” Ming said in a flat voice. “It won’t change anything.” 

“He must not go unpunished.” Iroh said. “He hurt you.” 

“He has gone without punishment this long. Who cares?” Ming laughed bitterly. “Why should it be different now?” 

“Ming, you do not deserve to feel this pain.” Iroh put his hands on her shoulders. He felt the strength of her arms under his fingers. “I wish I could help you. I wish I could have helped sooner.” 

“You wouldn’t have believed me.” Ming said. “You didn’t believe anyone else. Why me?” 

He flinched at the truth of her words. “Never again.” Iroh promised. 

She scoffed. “Sure, sir. Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Ming turned and walked off, and Iroh was forced to follow.


	8. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh sits in the garden (again) as he prepares for a new journey.

He didn’t end up getting any food from the vendors between the docks and the palace. Iroh felt sick to his stomach as he started the long walk back home for the last time. He passed by the poor and the starving, all the while knowing he headed back to a lavish bedroom and delicious food. He passed by men and women who bore the marks of war, scarred and broken and maimed by the fighting. Iroh felt deeply unsettled, knowing that he very well may have commanded some of these people to fight and be injured in service to their Nation. But as he passed from the poor areas to the wealthy, he saw the atmosphere change. These people prospered and laughed happily, in fine robes and expensive jewelry. 

Iroh arrived at the palace and headed straight for his rooms. He took the travel pack he had found as well as the supplies he thought would serve him the best: metal cooking supplies, a steel teapot, a canteen, a stash of silver coins that he had been saving for a while, as well as a dagger in case of emergencies. He threw in a spare set of clothes, a tough tunic and durable trousers that Iroh could have sworn were worn by prisoners, and then put his supplies in over them. He took the other set of clothes and laid them out by his bed. He would wear these during his exile, since there was no point in ruining his silks. Iroh stepped back and sighed. Then he took the picture of Lu Ten and wrapped it up carefully before also packing that. 

“Roku, give me guidance.” Iroh whispered, and then he rose to his full height and stretched out. He left his room and headed out to the gardens to see then one last time. 

The place was subdued, peaceful, and Iroh basked in it as he sat down beside the pond and listened to the turtleducks play. One swam over to Iroh and quacked at him to get his attention. “I am sorry, little one. I have no food for you.” He said in a warm voice. The duck quacked once indignantly and swam away. Its companions avoided him after that. 

Perhaps Iroh should have been elsewhere as he waited for his banishment to begin. But there was no place he could think of to spend his time than in this garden. He had many fond memories here, beginning in his childhood and ending as recently as a few days previous, when Iroh had seen a glimmer of hope for Azula’s future. Happiness and softness in her eyes. He smiled at the memory. 

“I’ve never been able to enjoy this garden the way you do.” A grave voice said from behind him. “Even as a child, I never saw the point of it. My father assured me that it was necessary, that it helped people to see a better side of us.” Iroh’s father sat down beside him. “Are you prepared for the journey ahead?” Azulon held his gaze. 

“Yes, father.” Iroh said. “I’ve packed the supplies I need, and I’ve arranged my travel.” 

“Well done, Iroh. I wish it did not have to be this way, but my hand was forced.” Azulon said in a gravelly tone. “You must be safe, and avoid danger when you can. You are still the future of our Nation, Iroh. When you return, the realm will be waiting for you to take your place at my right hand once more.” 

“Of course, sir.” Iroh bowed quickly. 

The Fire Lord put his hand on Iroh’s shoulder and squeezed once. Then Azulon pushed himself up and departed, his robes swishing regally. Iroh blinked once. He could count on his hands just how many times in his life that his father had given him any sort of physical affection. It felt alien, but not unwelcome. He rubbed his shoulder thoughtfully. Iroh took a meditative position and closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds and smells of the garden. He could smell the fragrances of the flowers and hear the rustle of leaves, the sounds of the water moving and the turtleducks chattering. 

Iroh focused on his breathing, letting the cycle of in and out draw him away from the world. Memories flew through his head, and he let them come and go as they pleased. He saw everything clearly, saw his first fire bending lessons, saw his family as they had been when he was young. Iroh remembered the day he had accepted his commission as a general, and his first battle. Iroh remembered his wedding ceremony, and the first time his son had been placed in his arms. He saw the days that Zuko and Azula had been presented to the court, and remembered his happiness. He saw a thousand moments with Lu Ten, the light of his life for so long. 

Iroh saw these things and felt some small shred of the peace he had lost fall over him. He was leaving the Fire Nation so soon after he had returned, but Iroh didn’t feel disappointed. He felt almost relieved. 

“Uncle?” A small voice whispered, hesitant, at his shoulder. Iroh opened his eyes and smiled at Azula. “Were you sleeping?” She asked. 

“Not quite.” He said. “I was meditating. I find it helps me to relax sometimes.” He stretched out his arms and yawned loudly just to try and make her giggle. He was rewarded with a small smile. “Goodness.” Iroh said. “What are you doing here, Azula? Don’t you have training today?” 

“Mother said I didn’t need it.” Azula said. “She sent Lo and Li away.” 

Good riddance. Iroh thought. Those crones had been old when he was young. “Well that’s nice of your mother to give you a break like that.” 

“But I always do training before lunch! Every day!” Azula threw her hands up in exasperation. “What am I supposed to do if I’m not training?” 

“You could go play with your friends.” Iroh suggested. 

“Who? Mai and Ty Lee?” Azula wrinkled her nose. “They don’t come to the palace when I have training. Besides, Mai doesn’t like me, and Ty Lee just does what Mai wants. I don’t have any real friends.” She dropped to the ground and sighed. “Can I just play with you?” 

Iroh chuckled. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep up with you. But I suppose we could try.” He poked her stomach. “What did you want to play?” 

“I don’t know.” Azula whined. “Can’t we just practice katas?” 

“Your mother gave you a break from katas today.” Iroh said. “Do you really want to repay her by doing them anyway?” 

“I don’t know what else to do.” Azula complained. “It’s always katas with Lo and Li, because Father said that my fire bending needed to stay strong. Lo and Li help me become a strong fire bender. They were going to teach me lightning soon!” 

“Really?” Iroh remarked. “That would be quite impressive. You would be the youngest Fire bender to learn lightning in generations.” 

“I know!” Azula sighed again. “But Mother doesn’t want me to learn lightning. She says I need to learn lady stuff. Ugh.” 

“I see.” Iroh said. 

“Azula! There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.” Ursa called, and they both turned to see her. “I’m glad you’re spending time with your uncle today.” She smiled at both of them. “Hello, Iroh.” 

“Good morning Lady Ursa.” Iroh nodded respectfully. “How are you?” 

“I’m doing well, Iroh, thank you for asking. It’s nice to see you and Azula spending time together.” Ursa said. “Azula, don’t lay on the grass, dear. You’ll stain your clothes.” 

“They’re training clothes, they’re supposed to get dirty.” Azula grumbled, but she sat up. 

“So, are you all ready?” Ursa asked. 

“I think so, yes. I have some things packed, and we leave tomorrow around dawn.” Iroh cleared his throat. “And then we’ll be on our way to the Western Air Temple.” 

Ursa raised an eyebrow. “Really? Why are you going there?” 

“Just a feeling.” Iroh shrugged. “I’ve always wanted to see the Air Temples anyway. The places where my grandfather won his great victories, and our glorious empire began.” He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice and mostly succeeded. 

“I wish you safe travels, Iroh.” Ursa said, looking away from him. “Azula, come with me. Let’s go take a walk.” 

“But I just got here!” Azula protested. “Uncle and I were going to play together!” 

“Oh?” Ursa looked to Iroh. “My apologies. I didn’t realize you were going to play. I thought you were trying to get your uncle to practice your firebending with you.” 

Iroh chuckled. That was exactly what she had been trying to do. “No, Azula and I were going to play a nice game of Pai Sho.” He said. 

“Is that so?” Ursa narrowed her eyes and frowned at Azula. “You want to learn to play Pai Sho with your uncle today? Wouldn’t you rather do something more appropriate, like calligraphy or painting?” 

Azula fixed a glare on him. “No,” she said in resignation. “I want to play Pai Sho with Uncle.” 

He beamed down at her fury, and even dared to ruffle her hair with delight. “It’s going to be quite fun!” Iroh said. 

Azula looked prepared to breathe fire at him. 

In the end they didn’t play Pai Sho, but Iroh was okay with that.


	9. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Ming finally begin their exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time! Who’s ready for the Western Air Temple?

The day finally came when Iroh had to leave. He changed into the rough tunic and trousers and sturdy shoes he had purchased, and took up his pack on his shoulders, and headed out from the palace. Ming met him by the doors, wearing clothing similar to his. “Are you ready, sir?” She asked. 

“I am ready.” Iroh sighed. “I only wish I could say goodbye to the children before we go.” He looked back to the massive doors and felt a pang of sorrow in his chest. 

“I’m sure you’ll see them soon enough, General.” Ming tried to comfort him, but when he met her gaze, Iroh did not feel comforted. She shouldered her pack and looked to the sun. “We should hurry before Zhao decides we aren’t worth his time.” Her lip curled as Ming spat out his name. 

“You’re right.” Iroh decided. “I’ll see them again, in time.” 

They walked through the city silently, and no one noticed either of them, the prince in exile or the guard who had left everything behind to accompany him. Iroh could feel the pack digging into his shoulders but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except reaching the boat and leaving his home once more.   
Beside Iroh, Ming was moving just as deliberately with her pack on her shoulders and a fierce expression on her face. 

The port was beginning to crowd with sailors departing for their ships and their next deployments across the world. Iroh and Ming headed towards Zhao’s vessel and made their way aboard silently. One of the crew led them to their quarters, a small room by any other standards but a veritable palace on a ship. There were two bunks set up on either side with a desk between them. Iroh let his pack fall onto his bunk and sank down with a sigh. 

“Are you alright, sir?” Ming asked. 

“I’ll be fine.” Iroh said automatically. 

“That’s not an answer.” She said in a gruff voice. “Are you alright, General Iroh?” 

“How can I be?” Iroh scoffed. “My son was taken from me. I killed my own brother. I have lost my family and now I am on a journey that makes no sense to me. How can I be alright when I have been tasked with ending a war that has gone on longer than I’ve been alive? How can I be alright when my only son is gone?” He felt his grief wrap icy claws around his heart once more, and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. “I’ll never see him again.” Iroh said. “I’ll never see my boy again.” He looked up at Ming. “I have lost everything.” 

“Have you?” She asked. “I am here. You are here. You still live, sir. Can you truly say that you have lost everything when you are still alive? You have your life and your health, which is more than some have these days. You have the promise of a palace and a crown when you return. You have not lost everything, sir.” Ming looked at him with a calm gaze. “I know it hurts, but you are not alone. I am here with you.”

“Why?” He asked. “Why stay with me, Ming? I have no money to pay you, and no way of knowing how we will survive these five years. I have no authority over you anymore. Why did you decide to join me?” 

“Because I didn’t want you to be alone.” She said. “Everyone should travel with a friend.” 

“A friend.” Iroh repeated. “I haven’t had a friend in quite a long time.” He wiped his face dry quickly. 

“Well you have one now, Iroh.” Ming offered her hand and Iroh took it. She squeezed his palm once and released him. “I will walk with you until you are home again.” 

“Thank you, Ming.” Iroh said.

“Of course, Iroh.” She said.


End file.
